In general, golf clubs differ in material, length, head shape, head material, head weight, and head loft (the vertical tilting angle of the face surface of a club head). A golfer selects an appropriate golf club from among a variety of golf clubs according to the topology of a golf course or a distance to be shot and hits a ball by the selected golf club.
Although each golf club has different characteristics in terms of distance and the spin of a ball after the ball is hit, a conventional golf simulation apparatus estimates the shot based on uniform data and rules without applying the characteristics of a golf club that a golfer is now using in the sensed result, thus not so effective in offering an accurate and fine simulation.
In addition, golf clubs have different characteristics depending on their manufacturers and golfers differ in their physical traits. Therefore, it is difficult for a golfer to determine an appropriate golf club for himself or herself based on a uniform criterion and thus the golfer cannot obtain information about a golf club suitable for the golfer through golf simulation.
A golf simulation apparatus is based on virtual reality. This means that the golf simulation apparatus gives a sense of reality to a golfer as if he were playing golf in a real golf course through visualization of an almost real golf course.
In view of the nature of the virtual reality-based golf simulation apparatus, the effect of advertisement may be enhanced by displaying a graphical advertisement of golf products or golf product manufacturers and thus providing advertisement information to a golfer enjoying golf simulation.
However, an advertisement on the screen of golf simulation may disturb a virtual golf rounding of the golfer. Moreover, an unnatural pop-up of an advertisement may feel annoying to the golfer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for developing a new golf simulation apparatus and method that can make an effective advertisement by displaying advertisement information during a golf simulation in a natural manner that causes no uncomfortable feeling to a golfer.